Cinderella (Naruto version)
by Katoki Chika
Summary: Cerita Cinderella kalo diperankan tokoh Naruto.. alur sedikit berbeda, DLDR, enjoy!


**Cinderella (Versi Naruto)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AU, maybe OOC, Original Character**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A Naruto Fanfiction**

 **Haii minna-san, tiba-tiba dapet ide nih buat nulis Cinderella versi Naruto. Sekedar oneshot selingan dari ffku 'My Fairytale'. Cerita ini agak sedikit kumodifikasi soalnya aku ga puas banget sama pertengahan cerita Cinderella, masa iya dia ga sempat sih ngasih tau namanya apa? (-w-) Jadi ada perbedaan alur cerita di sini. Don't like don't read, penasaran silahkan baca! Hope you enjoy! ^^**

 **\- Sakura as Cinderella**

 **\- Haruno Mebuki as Cinderella's mother**

 **\- Haruno Kizashi as Cinderella's father**

 **\- Hana as Cinderella's stepmother**

 **\- Ino as Anastasia**

 **\- Temari as Drisella**

 **\- Sasuke as Prince**

 **\- Naruto as Prince's best friend**

 **\- Hinata as Fairy Godmother**

 **Etc~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pada zaman dahulu kala, hiduplah seorang anak perempuan yang cantik jelita bernama Haruno Sakura. Dia gadis kesayangan orang tuanya, Haruno Kizashi ayahnya dan Haruno Mebuki ibunya. Ayahnya adalah seorang pedagang yang seringkali pergi keluar kota untuk bekerja. Namun ketika pulang, dia tidak pernah lupa untuk memberikan Sakura sesuatu dari tempat dia berdagang.

Keluarga mereka adalah keluarga bahagia. Tawa dan canda selalu terdengar di rumah ini, baik dari Sakura, ibunya, ayahnya, atau pembantu yang bekerja di rumah itu.

Namun hari yang terindah pun dapat berubah buruk dalam sekejap. Mebuki jatuh sakit. Sakit parah yang tidak bisa disembuhkan oleh dokter manapun. Kizashi sudah mencoba segala cara, namun tak ada satupun yang membuahkan hasil. Dia bersedih setiap hari, termasuk Sakura yang saat itu masih berumur 10 tahun.

Suatu hari, merasa waktunya sudah dekat, Mebuki memanggil suami dan anak kesayangannya. "Sakura.." lirih Mebuki lemah. "Ibu ingin memberi pesan padamu." Sakura mengangguk sambil menahan tangisannya, karena dia tau waktu ibunya sudah dekat.

"Anakku, jadilah anak yang berani dan tetap baik hati.. Miliki hati yang mau menolong orang dan mengampuni." Ucap Mebuki sambil mengelus rambut putrinya lalu meneteskan air mata. "Ibu percaya, kamu punya kebaikan yang jauh lebih banyak dari orang-orang di sekitarmu. Tetaplah kuat, dan percayalah pada keajaiban."

"Keajaiban? *hiks* Maksud Ibu seperti magic?" Tanya Sakura sambil memegang tangan ibunya. Pipinya sudah basah karena air mata yang terus menerus mengalir. "Iya, magic, Ibu percaya Ibu Perimu akan menjagamu selama hidupmu. Saat kamu berlaku baik, maka kebaikan itu akan datang kepadamu."

Mebuki tersenyum sambil menangis, dia menatap suaminya lalu berkata, "Jagalah anak kita sayang.. jangan bersedih lagi, aku selalu mencintaimu.." Ucap Mebuki pada suaminya sambil mengusap air mata yang menetes dari mata suaminya.

"Sakura, maaf, Ibu tidak bisa menemani kamu lagi di hari-harimu. Ibu harus pergi, maafkan Ibu nak, kamu mau kan maafin Ibu?" Sakura makin menangis mendengar perkataan Ibunya lalu memeluk Ibunya dengan kuat. "Tentu saja Sakura memaafkan Ibu, aku sangat menyayangimu Ibu." Sakura dan Ayahnya menangis memeluk Mebuki, hingga Mebuki menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya di pelukan orang-orang yang dicintainya. "Aku cinta kalian.. sayonara.."

* * *

Beberapa tahun pun berlalu. Sakura tumbuh menjadi gadis yang baik hati dan cantik jelita. Dia selalu mengingat pesan Ibunya padanya. Beranilah dan tetap baik hati. Ayahnya masih berduka atas meninggalnya istri kesayangannya. Namun dia tak tega melihat Sakura yang ditinggal sendirian olehnya sehingga ia menikah lagi pada seorang janda bernama Hana. Hana sudah memiliki 2 orang putri bernama Ino dan Temari.

"Sakura, kemarilah." Ucap Kizashi memanggil putrinya. Sakura berhenti dari kegiatan membaca bukunya lalu menghampiri ayahnya. "Iya Ayah? Ada apa?" Kizashi menepuk tempat duduk di sampingnya mengisyaratkan Sakura untuk duduk. Setelah Sakura duduk, dia mulai berkata, "Sayang, kamu tau kan Ibu Hana? Mantan istri konglomerat itu?"

"Iya Sakura tau, Ayah." Jawabnya sambil menunggu Ayahnya melanjutkan perkataannya. "Besok dia akan pindah kemari, dia akan menjadi ibu tirimu. Kamu juga akan ditemani oleh dua saudari yang cantik. Ayah harap kamu tidak keberatan." Sakura tersenyum lalu memeluk Ayahnya. "Tentu saja Sakura tidak keberatan." Kizashi mencium kepala Sakura lalu berkata, "Tentu, tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan Ibumu di hati Ayah.. Ini semata-mata supaya kamu tidak sendirian."

* * *

Kereta kuda ibu tirinya tiba depan rumahnya. Hana keluar dari kereta itu, diikuti oleh kedua putrinya. Dari cara mereka berjalan, sudah terlihat bahwa mereka berasal dari keluarga kelas atas. Sakura menyambut mereka dengan sukacita bersama Ayahnya. "Kizashi, aku tidak tau kamu punya anak perempuan yang cantik." Ucap Hana sambil menghampiri Sakura. "Iya, dia cantik seperti ibunya." Jawab Kizashi sambil merangkul putrinya bangga.

Tersulut cemburu karena suaminya yang sekarang masih memikirkan istri pertamanya, Hana berjalan masuk ke rumah dengan angkuh. "Ah, perkenalkan, ini Ino dan ini Temari." Ucap Kizashi memperkenalkan anak tirinya kepada anak kandungnya. Ino dan Temari memang cantik, namun sayangnya mereka sedikit, um, kekanak-kanakan.

Keesokan harinya, Kizashi akan pergi bekerja. Namun sebelumnya dia bertanya kepada putri-putrinya mau dibelikan oleh-oleh apa. "Oh, aku mau gaun renda-renda biru, yang cantik ya." Ucap Ino sambil berputar di tempat membayangkan dia memakai gaun renda-renda biru. "Aku mau kipas saja, panas sekali di sini." Pinta Temari sambil mengipas-ngipas wajahnya dengan tangan.

"Baiklah. Ino ingin gaun, dan Temari ingin kipas." Jawab Kizashi tersenyum. Dia kemudian menoleh pada Sakura. "Kamu mau apa?" Sakura terlihat berpikir lalu berkata, "Bawakan aku ranting pertama yang mengenai bahumu dalam perjalanan." Kizashi terkejut mendengar permintaan Sakura yang di luar dugaannya.

Sakura kemudian tiba-tiba memeluk Ayahnya. "Aku akan merindukanmu Ayah. Hati-hati ya." Ucapnya pada Ayahnya. Dia menatap Ayahnya ketika Ayahnya akan berangkat hingga dia tak dapat melihat kereta Ayahnya lagi.

* * *

Tak lama setelah Kizashi pergi, Hana mulai bersikap kejam pada Sakura. Dia menyuruh Sakura tidur di loteng yang dingin, menyuruhnya mengasuh kedua putrinya, melayani dia, bahkan Sakura dipaksa melakukan pekerjaan rumah meski tidak terlalu berat. Sakura tidak pernah melawan, atau memberontak, karena dia selalu mengingat pesan ibunya untuk tetap baik hati.

Beberapa bulan telah berlalu tanpa tanda-tanda Kizashi akan kembali. Suatu hari, ada orang datang menyampaikan bahwa Kizashi telah meninggal karena sakit dan menitipkan dahan pohon untuk Sakura. Sakura yang terpukul Ayahnya telah meninggal, menangis begitu saja di depan pintu, sementara Hana dan anak-anaknya panik karena mereka kehilangan sumber dana mereka.

Lambat laun, pekerja di rumah Sakura dipecat oleh Hana untuk mengurangi pengeluaran. Sakura kemudian dipaksa melakukan semuanya tanpa istirahat sama sekali. Mereka tetap memberi Sakura makan, atau, well, sisa makanan dari mereka. Mereka hidup santai sambil menindas Sakura dengan bahagianya.

Terkadang Sakura memang tidak tahan, namun pesan dari terus menerus menguatkannya. Berkali-kali dia ingin kabur, namun tidak tega karena rumah ini rumah peninggalan orang tuanya.

* * *

Pengumuman dari Raja Fugaku tersebar di seluruh kerajaan.

'Pangeran Sasuke akan mencari seorang mempelai wanita, oleh karena itu, seluruh gadis dan wanita yang berada di kerajaan ini diundang ke pesta dansa kerajaan. Di sana, Pangeran Sasuke akan memilih siapa yang dia inginkan menjadi istrinya.'

Hana bergegas memanggil kedua putrinya, "Dengar putriku, Pangeran Sasuke sedang mencari mempelai wanita, salah satu dari kalian HARUS menikahi sang pangeran, supaya kita kembali kaya dan terbebas dari masalah ini!" Ino tersenyum bahagia lalu berkata sambil memutari ruangan itu, "Aku bisa membayangkannya Ibu, sang pangeran di sana, mengajakku untuk berdansa, dan kemudian menikahiku! Kyaa!" Temari yang tidak mau kalah, melawan Ino dan khayalannya, "Enak saja, yang akan menikahi pangeran itu aku, pangeran mana mau sama kamu yang bodoh. Dia pasti lebih memilih aku yang pintar ini menjadi istrinya."

Ino yang tidak terima dibilang bodoh mendorong Temari, "Heh enak saja, aku lebih cantik dari kamu ya!" Kemudian terjadilah aksi dorong-dorongan bersaudara itu. Hana berteriak memanggil Sakura, "Sakura!" Sakura tergopoh-gopoh dari dapur menuju Ibu Tirinya. "Ya, Madam?"

"Pergilah ke tukang jahit dan pesanlah 3 gaun pesta terindah untuk pesta dansa nanti, cepat cepat! Sebelum mereka kebanyakan pesanan." Sakura tersenyum lebar mengira Ibu tirinya mau membelikan gaun untukknya. "Kamu baik sekali membelikan gaun untukku." Hana yang sedang tersenyum membalikkan badan menuju Sakura. "Oh, kurasa kau tidak mengerti. 1 gaun untuk Ino, 1 gaun untuk Temari, 1 gaun untukku. Untuk apa pembantu sepertimu pergi ke pesta dansa, memalukan!" Hana dan kedua putrinya kemudian tertawa menertawakan Sakura.

Sakura yang sedih berjalan kembali ke dapur. Seperti biasa, dia berbicara dengan teman-teman tikusnya. "Jack, Gusgus, kenapa ya hidupku sekarang begini? Kenapa Ibu tiriku sangat membenciku? Apa tidak ada lagi yang menyayangiku?" Si tikus kecil yang dia panggil Jack menatapnya, seolah-olah mengerti apa yang Sakura katakan. Sakura tersenyum melihat Gusgus asyik melahap makanannya. "Hah, aku harus ke tukang jahit dulu.." Ucap Sakura pada dirinya sendiri kemudian berjalan keluar setelah merapikan dress lusuhnya.

Sakura tidak menyerah. Dia menjahit sendiri gaun yang akan dia pakai ke pesta dansa nanti. Dia tidak berniat merebut Pangeran Sasuke dari saudaranya, ia hanya ingin sedikit bersenang-senang bersama yang lain, siapa tau dia bertemu teman-teman lamanya dulu. Dia memodifikasi dress lama ibunya menjadi dress yang indah.

* * *

Hari pesta dansa pun tiba. Hana turun melihat anak-anaknya yang sudah menjelma menjadi cantik sekali. "Astaga, putri-putriku, kalian cantik sekali!" Ucap Hana bangga akan anak-anaknya. "Aku semakin yakin salah satu dari kalian dapat menikahi sang Pangeran." Ino dan Temari tersenyum bahagia, tersipu-sipu, namun senyum mereka lenyap ketika melihat Sakura turun dari kamarnya. Dress yang dia kenakan memang indah dan dia terlihat cantik.

Dress tersebut berwarna merah dengan lengan sebatas bahu, dress itu dihiasi manik-manik yang Sakura jahit sendiri, dilengkapi dengan sepatunya yang sudah lusuh. Rambutnya yang berwarna pink panjang dikepang setengah dan diikal bergelombang, membuat penampilannya menjadi anggun.

Hana ternganga melihat Sakura yang cantik. Dia tidak ingin kecantikan Sakura menarik perhatian Pangeran Sasuke dari anak-anaknya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Hana pada Sakura dengan kasar. Sakura tersenyum sambil memutar tubuhnya. "Aku ingin ikut ke pesta dansa kerajaan, Madam. Lihat gaun ini, indah bukan? Ini gaun lama Ibu, aku memperbaiki bagian yang rusak dan menghiasinya."

Hana tertawa ketus lalu menghampiri Sakura. "Begini cantik? Bagaimana kalau aku melakukan….ini?" Hana merobek bagian lengan dress Sakura. Sakura sedikit menjerit melihat dressnya rusak. Seakan terprovokasi oleh Ibunya, Ino dan Temari ikut merobek-robek dress tersebut hingga menjadi compang-camping dan merusak riasan Sakura. Sakura menangis memohon mereka untuk berhenti, namun tangisan Sakura seperti menjadi penyemangat mereka untuk semakin merusak dress itu.

Suara kereta kuda yang akan menjemput mereka terdengar. Hana menunjuk Sakura sambil menekan telunjuknya berkali-kali di kepala Sakura. "Kami akan malu kalau ada pembantu yang ikut kami menemui pangeran. Dengar aku Sakura, KAMU TIDAK BOLEH PERGI KE PESTA DANSA! Kalau kau pergi, akan ada hukumannya, INGAT ITU!" Ketus Hana sambil membawa kedua putrinya keluar ke kereta kuda.

Sakura berlari ke belakang rumahnya, menangis terisak-isak di taman tempat dia dulu bermain bersama ibunya. "Hiks hiks.. maafkan Sakura bu, Sakura berusaha untuk berani, Sakura berusaha untuk tetap baik, tapi Sakura tidak tahan lagi.. Hiks, Sakura ingin berkumpul lagi bersama Ibu dan Ayah, Sakura rindu dengan kalian.. Kami-sama, tolong kumpulkan aku kembali bersama orang tuaku, kumohon.."

Sakura tetap menangis di tempatnya hingga seorang nenek tua memakai tongkat jalan menepuk pundaknya pelan. Sakura terkejut lalu mengusap air matanya. "Kenapa gadis cantik sepertimu menangis? Ada apa?" Sakura tersenyum kecil kepada nenek itu. "Tidak apa-apa nek. Nenek siapa? Kenapa nenek bisa ada di sini?"

"Nenek hanya orang tua yang sedang kelaparan cu.. kalau boleh, nenek ingin meminta segelas susu atau sekeping roti." Sakura berusaha mengingat dimana letak susu atau roti di rumahnya. Dia segera mengambil segelas susu lalu memberikannya pada nenek itu. "Maaf nek, hanya segelas susu yang ada di rumah, tidak ada roti."

"Tidak masalah cu." Ucap nenek itu lalu meminum susu tersebut sampai habis. Setelah habis, nenek itu bertanya pada Sakura, "Cu, apakah kamu percaya dengan keajaiban?" Sakura tersenyum miris lalu menjawab nenek itu, "Kurasa aku sudah terlalu tua untuk fairytale seperti itu nek." Nenek itu tersenyum penuh misteri pada Sakura. "Ibumu percaya pada keajaiban." Sakura terkejut dengan perkataan nenek itu. "Bagaimana nenek bisa tau?" Tanya nenek itu.

Nenek itu kemudian mengangkat tongkat berjalannya ke atas. Seketika debu-debu ajaib mengelilingi nenek itu lalu merubah dirinya menjadi seorang Ibu peri yang cantik, rambut indigonya yang panjang disanggul ke atas, menyisakan anak rambut yang ikal di pelipis serta poni. Gaun Ibu Peri itu berwarna putih, tak berlengan dan menutup hingga kaki. Tongkat berjalannya berubah menjadi tongkat sihir putih yang berkilau. Tak lupa sayap peri yang indah bermotif bertengger di punggungnya.

"Sakura, aku Ibu Perimu." Ucap Ibu Peri sambil tersenyum lembut pada Sakura yang sekarang sedang menganga tak percaya. "Kamu ingat pesan Ibumu? Berbuat baik maka kebaikan akan datang padamu?" Sakura mengangguk, masih sedikit tidak percaya Ibu Peri baru saja muncul di depannya. "Kenapa kamu tidak ke pesta dansa kerajaan?" Tanya Ibu Peri pada Sakura. "Ano, Ibu Tiriku meninggalkanku di rumah, katanya aku tidak boleh ikut. Tidak ada lagi kereta kuda yang akan menjemput,"

"Tidak tidak tidak, kamu harus pergi anakku." Ujar sang Ibu Peri sambil melihat sekeliling. "Bawakan kepadaku labu itu." Ibu Peri menunjuk sebuah labu yang tumbuh di pekarangan belakang rumah Sakura. Sakura memotong lalu membawa labu itu ke hadapan Ibu Peri. "Perfect." Ucap Ibu Peri sambil tersenyum bahagia. Dia mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya, mengucapkan mantra, lalu labu itu perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi kereta kuda emas bertahtakan berlian sebagai hiasannya.

"Woahh.." Sakura tak bisa menutup rasa kagumnya. Ibu Peri kembali mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya, dan kali ini tikus-tikus teman Sakura berubah menjadi kuda putih yang gagah untuk menarik keretanya. Angsa peliharaan Sakura berubah menjadi orang tua pengendara kereta kuda ajaib itu. Kadal pun dirubah menjadi pelayan di kereta kuda tersebut.

Ibu Peri tersenyum puas melihat hasil karyanya. "Nah, Sakura, pergilah ke pesta dansa itu, kereta kudanya su-, tunggu, apa kamu akan memakai dress itu?" Tanya Ibu Peri sambil menunjuk dress compang camping yang dikenakan Sakura. Sakura hanya menunduk sedih, "Hanya ini dress terindah yang kupunya Ibu Peri, namun dirusak oleh Ibu tiri dan saudara tiriku.."

"Tenang Sakura, aku bisa mengatasinya." Sang Ibu Peri kembali mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya ke arah Sakura. Magic berupa kupu-kupu keluar dari tongkat itu. Debu-debu ajaib mulai mengelilingi Sakura, mengubah dress merahnya menjadi warna pink yang serasi dengan warna rambutnya. Rambutnya yang panjang menjadi ikal bergelombang, lengkap dengan hiasan jepit kupu-kupu di rambutnya. Dressnya yang sederhana berubah menjadi gaun yang indah, lengkap dengan hiasan-hiasan yang memperindah gaun itu. Sakura menatap dirinya tak percaya. Dia berubah seperti seorang putri.

"Nah, kamu sudah siap Sakura, ayo pergilah!" Ucap Ibu Peri dengan semangat sambil membukakan pintu untuk Sakura. Ketika berjalan, Sakura menyadari sepatunya berubah menjadi sepatu kaca berwarna kepink-pinkan. "Sepatu kaca?" Tanya Sakura pada Ibu Perinya. Ibu Perinya mengangguk cepat. "Nyaman kan? Aku juga sudah memantrai wajahmu supaya Ibu tiri dan kedua saudaramu tak akan mengenalimu."

Sakura naik dan duduk dalam kereta kuda itu. Indah dan nyaman sekali. Tidak ada yang menyangkan kereta kuda ini berasal dari labu. "Ingatlah Sakura, sihir ini tidak tahan lama. Pada jam 12, tengah malam, ketika jam berdentang 12 kali, sihirnya akan hilang. Berusahalah kembali sebelum jam 12, mengerti Sakura?" Kata Ibu Peri memperingati Sakura. Sakura tersenyum lebar, "Itu sudah lebih dari cukup Ibu Peri. Terima kasih banyak, untuk segalanya." Kereta kuda tersebut pun meluncur ke arah istana kerajaan.

* * *

Sasuke menatap malas kepada kerumunan gadis yang menatap memujanya. Semuanya membuat Sasuke muak. Memang dia dianugrahi wajah yang tampan dan sempurna, namun dia yakin, hampir semua gadis dan wanita yang ada di sini datang karena ingin menikahi seorang pangeran. "Pilihlah salah satu anakku." Ucap Fugaku sambil merentangkan tangannya ke depan. "Ada begitu banyak gadis di ruangan ini, tidak adakah satu orangpun yang menarik perhatianmu?"

"Belum ada Ayah, belum ada yang menarik perhatianku." Ucapnya pada Ayahnya a.k.a Raja Fugaku. "Ingatlah nak, hari ini kamu akan memilih istrimu, pilihlah dengan bijak." Ujar Raja Fugaku sebelum berbaur kepada tamu konglomerat undangan. Sasuke menghela napasnya. 'Apakah semua gadis di kerajaan ini sudah hadir?' Batin Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba pintu ballroom itu terbuka. Sasuke dan seluruh orang di ruangan itu menoleh ke arah seorang gadis tercantik yang pernah mereka lihat. Gadis bersurai pink dan bergaun merah muda yang serasi dengan rambutnya.

Tanpa Sasuke sadar, dia berjalan menyusuri ruangan, tepat ke arah gadis yang baru hadir itu. Mereka berdiri berhadapan. Sasuke membungkuk member hormat, dan gadis itu juga member hormat kepada Sasuke. "Selamat malam gadis pink, apa kamu ingin berdansa denganku?" Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya pada gadis itu. "Saya tidak akan berani menolak, Yang Mulia." Gadis itu tersenyum mengangguk lalu berdansa dengan Sang Pangeran.

Semua mata mengarah kepada pasangan yang sekarang sedang berdansa bersama. Tarian mereka begitu indah, seakan mereka memang diciptakan untuk berdansa bersama. Gadis tercantik dengan Pangeran yang sempurna. Mereka berdansa di tengah-tengah kerumunan orang dan menjadi pusat perhatian semua orang di situ. Musik mengalun indah dan keserasian mereka membuat tak ada pasang mata yang sanggup mengalihkan matanya dari mereka.

Musik perlahan berhenti, diikuti dengan gerakan penutup dansa mereka. Tepuk tangan penonton bergemuruh dan bergema di seluruh ruangan itu. Sasuke tersenyum bahagia, begitu juga dengan gadis itu.

Sasuke mengajak gadis itu keliling istana, mulai dari ruangan-ruangannya, hingga taman rahasia kesukaan Pangeran Sasuke. "Kamu tau, kamu gadis tercantik yang pernah kutemui sepanjang hidupku." Kata Sasuke sambil menatap gadis yang sudah dia tetapkan akan menjadi istrinya. "Aku ingin kamu menjadi pasangan hidupku, menjadi istriku, mejadi ratuku." Gadis itu terlihat terkejut lalu tersenyum. "Saya merasa terhormat Yang Mulia."

"Tolong, panggil aku Sasuke saja." Pinta Sasuke pada pujaan hatinya. "Baiklah, Sasuke-sama." Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya mendengar embel –sama di belakang namanya. "Panggil aku Sasuke-kun." Gadis itu tertawa kecil. "Baiklah, Sasuke-kun." Sasuke tersenyum puas mendengar panggilan untuknya. "Namaku-" Belum selesai gadis itu mengucapkan kalimatnya, jam menunjukkan tepat 12 malam. Jam itu berdentang sekali, gadis itu panik lalu berlari keluar.

"Tunggu!" Ucap Sasuke lalu berlari mengejar gadis itu. "Jangan lari!" Ucap Sasuke lagi sambil berlari. Gadis itu sepertinya terburu-buru sekali. Di tangga luar istana, sepatu gadis itu lepas karena kakinya berkeringat. Gadis itu berusaha mengambilnya namun dia dikejar waktu. Dia melompat masuk ke kereta kudanya lalu langsung kereta kuda tersebut langsung meluncur pergi. Sebelum sempat jauh, gadis itu berteriak, "Namaku Sakura!"

Pangeran Sasuke mengambil sepatu yang tertinggal di tangga istana itu. Meski samar, dia dapat mendengar gadis itu berteriak namanya Sakura. Sakura.. nama yang cocok dengan warna rambutnya. Dia bertekad dan berjanji kepada dirinya sendiri, dia akan mencari Sakura, meski dia harus ke pelosok kerajaan sekalipun.

* * *

Kabar mengenai gadis bersepatu kaca tersiar ke seluruh kerajaan. Pangeran Sasuke bersama sahabatnya, Jenderal Naruto, akan terjun ke kerajaan mencari sang gadis pujaan hati Pangeran. Sakura yang mendengar kabar itu sangat senang. Malam dimana dia berdansa bersama sang pangeran merupakan malam terindah yang pernah dia jalani. Dia mencari sepatu kacanya yang tinggal sebelah.

Memang, tepat setelah jam berdentang 12 kali, semua sihirnya berubah. Kereta kudanya berubah menjadi labu lagi, pelayannya menjadi kadal, kuda-kuda berubah menjadi tikus, pengendara berubah menjadi angsa, serta dressnya dan rambutnya yang indah kembali menjadi seperti semula. Tapi sepatu kacanya tidak hilang, entah mengapa.

Dia naik ke kamarnya di loteng untuk mengambil sebelah sepatunya, namun di kamarnya sudah ada Hana yang berdiri sambil mengelus sepatu kaca itu. Sakura terperanjat dan diam membeku di pintu kamarnya. "Ternyata kau gadis keparat yang telah mencuri Sang Pangeran dari kedua putriku." Geram Hana sambil menatap tajam Sakura. Dia mengetuk-ngetuk sepatu itu ke pinggiran kasur kayu Sakura.

Sakura takut sepatu itu pecah bila diketuk terus menerus. "Kumohon Madam, jangan ketuk sepatu itu lagi, nanti pecah." Hana tersenyum licik. "Oh, maksudmu pecah seperti ini?" Hana menghantam sepatu itu ke lantai hingga sepatu itu pecah berhamburan. "Upss, sepertinya tanganku licin, jadi jatuh sepatunya." Ucap Hana, bertingkah seolah-olah dia tidak sengaja. "Kau sudah merenggut semua kebahagiaanku, harapanku, kau akan rasakan akibatnya."

Hana mendorong Sakura masuk ke kamar lotengnya hingga Sakura jatuh dan tangannya terluka kena pecahan beling sepatunya. Hana kemudian mengunci loteng dari luar dengan kunci slot lalu turun ke bawah menemui kedua putrinya.

Tepat saat Hana turun, pasukan kerajaan datang ke rumah mereka. Sasuke yang membawa sendiri sepatu itu bertanya kepada Hana, "Permisi, apa ada gadis berambut pink di rumah ini?" Hana tersenyum ramah sambil membungkuk hormat, "Mohon maaf, tidak ada Yang Mulia, tapi aku memiliki dua putri yang kemarin juga hadir di pesta dansa, jika anda berkenan, mereka dapat mencoba sepatunya. Sasuke menoleh kepada Naruto, lalu Naruto berkata, "Dicoba kurasa tidak masalah, Sasuke-sama."

Sasuke kemudian masuk, ditemani oleh Hana dan Naruto. Dia menemukan dua gadis bersurai pirang dalam rumah itu. Sasuke kemudian menghela napas. 'Sepertinya bukan Sakura..' Sasuke kemudian mencoba memakaikan sepatu itu. Pertama pada Ino, tidak muat. Kaki Ino terlalu besar untuk sepatu yang bisa dibilang mungil itu. Begitu juga dengan Temari yang sangat memaksa agar sepatu itu muat, namun tidak bisa juga.

Tepat saat Sasuke mulai menyerah, dia mendengar nyanyian seorang gadis di lantai atas. Hana terkesiap lalu menggerutu, "Anak itu memang tidak bosan-bosannya menghancurkan rencanaku." Sasuke berdiri kemudian bertanya pada Hana. "Apa ada gadis lain di rumah ini?" Hana gugup lalu berusaha mengarang alasan, "Itu, anu, dia hanya seorang pembantu, b-bukan siapa-siapa Yang Mulia, dia bahkan tidak pergi ke pesta dansa itu."

Sasuke mengisyaratkan Naruto untuk naik ke atas. Naruto yang mengerti langsung menaiki tangga diikuti oleh Hana yang berusaha mencegah Naruto untuk naik. Naruto membuka kunci slot itu lalu menemukan seorang gadis berambut pink yang sedang menangis bersenandung sambil berusaha menyatukan kaca-kaca yang pecah di kamarnya. Gadis itu terkejut lalu langsung berdiri. Naruto dapat melihat tangan gadis itu yang terluka karena kaca.

"Nona Sakura?" Tanya Naruto pada gadis itu. Gadis itu mengangguk, "Iya, nama saya Haruno Sakura." Naruto tersenyum bahagia karena akhirnya menemukan pujaan hati sahabatnya itu. "Ayo turun, ada yang ingin menemui anda." Hana berteriak melarang Sakura, "Sakura! Aku melarang kau turun!" Naruto menoleh pada Hana lalu berkata dengan tegas, "Apakah anda tau apa akibat dari melawan perintah anggota keluarga kerajaan?" Hana menatap tajam Sakura. "Tapi aku ibunya." Ujar Hana. Sakura dengan berani berjalan ke depan Hana dan berkata, "Kamu bukan ibuku."

Naruto dan Sakura turun ke bawah, meninggalkan Hana yang masih terkejut dengan apa yang sedang terjadi. Sakura menatap Sasuke yang sedang tersenyum melihatnya. Sakura tersipu-sipu malu lalu berjalan menghadap Sang Pangeran. "Yang Mulia." Ucapnya sambil membungkuk hormat. "Seperti yang anda lihat, saya bukan seorang putri kerajaan, saya hanya seorang pembantu dari pelosok kerajaan. Saya tidak kaya dan tidak semewah malam itu. Apa anda masih bisa menerima saya apa adanya?"

Sasuke mengelus rambut Sakura lalu berkata, "Aku tidak peduli bagaimana asal usulmu, atau latar belakangmu, yang aku pedulikan adalah kamu gadis yang mengikat hatiku dalam satu dansa di malam hari. Kamu gadis yang membuatku kagum dengan sifatmu dan kerendahan serta kebaikanmu, bukan karena hartamu atau penampilanmu. Kamu gadis yang kuiinginkan, Sakura ku. Dan bukankah sudah kubilang, panggil aku Sasuke-kun?"

Sakura tertawa kecil mengingat permintaan Sang Pangeran itu. Sasuke berlutut di hadapan Sakura sambil mengeluarkan kotak cincin berlian. "Sakura, maukah kamu menikah denganku?" Sakura tersenyum bahagia lalu berkata, "Aku tidak akan berani menolak, Sasuke-kun." Sasuke kemudian berdiri lalu memakaikan cincin itu di jari manis Sakura lalu menggandengnya keluar.

Tepat saat mereka akan keluar, Ino dan Temari berlari mengejar Sakura. "Sakura! Kami, minta maaf, kami tak seharusnya jahat padamu, semoga kamu mau mengampuni kami." Sakura percaya saudaranya sebenarnya baik, namun karena Ibu mereka yang jahat, mereka ikut jahat. Sakura mengangguk sambil tersenyum, membuat Ino dan Temari lega.

"Jangan harap aku akan melupakan apa yang telah kau perbuat padaku Sakura!" Teriak Hana yang sudah sadar pada Sakura. Sakura menoleh melihat Hana, "Aku memaafkanmu, Ibu Tiri." Hana yang shock mendengar perkataan Sakura, jatuh terduduk lemas di tangga rumah itu. Sasuke pun menarik Sakura ke kereta kuda kerajaan menuju istana.

Sasuke melangsungkan pernikahannya dalam waktu sebulan setelah dia menemukan Sakura. Seluruh kerajaan berbahagia memiliki seorang ratu yang cantik jelita dan baik. Hana dan anak-anaknya diusir dari kerajaan atas tindakan mereka yang kejam. Sasuke dan Sakura terkenal sebagai Raja dan Ratu yang baik, tegas, dan bijak. Mereka dikaruniai seorang putra bernama Sora dan seorang putri bernama Sarada. Mereka pun hidup bahagia selamanya.

 **-THE END-**

 **Wewwww selesai juga ceritanya wkwkwkwk, gimanaa ? Leave review yaaa, sekedar comment juga boleh, saran untuk ff selanjutnya juga bolehh! Makasih ya yang sudah baca, baik pembaca invisible /? Maupun yang meninggalkan review, love u guys muah muah *digeplak readers* maaf yaaa kalo ada scene yang ga sengaja ketinggalan atau ada typo.**

 **See you next time! \m/**


End file.
